1. Technical Field
This invention relates to notification systems and, more particularly, to a traffic signal failure notification system for notifying oncoming vehicles and pedestrians of an inoperative traffic signal.
2. Prior Art
Power outages in today's world not only result in an inconvenience at home but also pose a safety threat to motorists. The reason for this is that the traffic signals used to direct traffic are directly connected to the main power supply sources of the cities, thus a loss of power will result in the loss of proper functioning of such traffic signals. Under these circumstances motorists may become nervous and disoriented, not knowing whose turn it is next to pass through an intersection etc., thus increasing the risk of an accident occurring.
Supplemental visual display devices for use with a traffic signal and which are activated in response to a power failure of the traffic signal are well known in the art. Such a signaling device generally displays a perceptible signal as an indicator of an immediate or emergent condition of safety concern arises. The exigency of the condition is conveyed by a universal interpretation of the displayed signal.
One example shows a supplemental visual display for a traffic signal with a stop sign attached to the end of a signal arm. An electromagnet holds the arm in place against the side of the signal light during operation of the light. The interruption of an electrical signal from the controller to the electromagnet will cause the arm to pivot downwardly and away from the signal light.
Another example similarly shows a power failure warning responsive device having an arm pivotally mounted to the signal light and held in place by an electromagnet. When the power supply to the light is interrupted, the electromagnet releases the arm. An electromagnet releases the arm to pivot downwardly and away from the signal light once electrical flow has been interrupted to the traffic light. A collapsible warning sign unfolds between the arm and the side of the traffic light.
The disadvantage of the above devices is that a driver's first instinct is to always focus on the traffic light when entering an intersection. Therefore, the driver may not have adequate response time when traveling at high speed to realize that the light is inoperative and to then shift his attention to the warning sign which is arranged at the side of the stop light.
Accordingly, a need remains for a traffic signal failure notification system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a traffic signal failure notification system that increases safety during power outages, is easily noticeable upon activation, and is durable in design. Such a notification system conveniently operates automatically at the beginning and the end of a power failure, and provides motorists with the necessary traffic stop sign needed for intersection traffic control during power failure situations.